Orochimaru's Weakness
by shiningstar64
Summary: Oneshot. Orochimaru is a formidable foe in battle. But, there is a shortcut to beat even someone like him quite easily. Takes place some time after the time skip.


Snake Charmer

Oneshot. Naruto finds a way to easily defeat Orochimaru, a little after the time skip.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan!" called the boy wearing the orange and black outfit. A black headband with a spiral symbol on it raised his hair above his head in long drawn-up spikes. His eyes were glazed in thought. This boy is a ninja of Konoha and his name is Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto. What is it?" drawled out the bored-looking pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura's hair came down to her shoulder. She was adorned in a red jacket, black gloves, and black and gray shorts. She too is a ninja of Konoha.

The two were currently out in a forest on border patrol of the Fire Country, in the heart of which lies the shinobi village of Konoha. The old Hokage of the Leaf, Tsunade, whom Naruto affectionately refers to as Tsunade baa-chan, had decided to give them a break from tiring missions, so they could patrol the border to cool down and relax. But for as high-level ninja as them, this was more of a punishment than a vacation.

"I think I've found a way to defeat Orochimaru," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure it would convince Sasuke to come back but... at least it would keep that snake sicko from getting Sasuke's body."

Sakura looked down. She had been thinking over Sasuke for the past few days. Sure she had liked him when she was twelve, but now her crush on him had lessened, especially when he had been about to kill all of his old friends. 'But,' she decided, 'a friend is a friend. We have to rescue Sasuke-kun, even if he doesn't want to be rescued!'

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked her blond-haired partner.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, unconsciously scrubbing his foot against the hard forest floor. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I really don't like my plan so much, but it's the only thing I can think of. It sounds like something I would probably do when I was a kid."

Sakura leaned over and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's okay, Naruto. Just say it, already. We _have_ to rescue Sasuke, no matter what."

'No 'kun'. That's a first,' thought Naruto, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Sakura-chan I'll whisper it to you so no one can hear it. Here's my plan," Naruto said, leaning over to Sakura's head to tell her.

...Five minutes later...

"You're right, Naruto. That plan _is_ a little hentai-sounding to me. And it will embarrass Sasuke. But I'll do anything to rescue him!" Sakura half-squealed, though she didn't sound as enthusiastic as she once would have.

Naruto looked a little peeved. "Ah-Hem..."

A light bulb lit over Sakura's head. "Oh. I meant _we _will rescue Sasuke. I'll send a letter to Tsunade-shishou, right away. Sai doesn't need to come with us this time. Wait here," Sakura's voice got dimmer as she ran back to her tent, "I'll be back in a moment!"

...A few days later, somewhere in the Rice Field Country...

"Okay, Naruto, we're going to meet up behind that rusted water tower in the west of Otogakure no Sato. Make sure no one sees you unless you're under a Henge. Gather as much information on Orochimaru's whereabouts as you can. We'll meet here at four o' clock. This is an official mission from Tsunade-shishou. Backups from the Leaf Village should arrive in a few hours to aid us if we're not done by then. Over," Sakura said over the radio link to Naruto. They were currently surrounding the Sound Village on both sids and preparing to get inside. The village renegades had been having a talk about how Orochimaru would be returning to the Sound Village for a few hours without Sasuke for some unknown reasons.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, see you there!" Naruto quickly replied and shut off his headset.

'Hm. Now what to do for three hours?' Naruto questioned to himself as he leaped off into the village under his disguise.

...Two hours and fifty-seven minutes later...

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered over the link. "There are some shinobi on top of the water tower and they're looking around suspiciously."

"I know," Sakura's voice carried over the link. It was obvious from her voice that she was frowning. "They might have seen one of us for a moment or they could just be patrolling. We should head back out of the village boundaries for now. Meet me at a place a little past the west gate in five minutes."

"Hai," Naruto whispered back and ran off to the new location.

Naruto arrived at the clearing. It was just slightly out of the Sound Village but far enough that the ninjas inside wouldn't be able to detect them. Trees surrounded the clearing on all sides. Sakura was sitting under the shade of a tree, and seemed to be pondering something. Her henge had been dispelled quite a while ago. She looked up when she heard Naruto come into the clearing. She looked startled for a moment but then settled down.

"Is that you, Naruto? You're Henge is still on."

"Hehe... Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I forgot to release my henge since I've been using it for a while," Naruto apologized. He took a seat beside Sakura and they began chattering on the information they each collected.

"I thought I saw Ero-sennin while I was going around the village. Strange isn't it. But I think he was '_researching_' for that boring novel of his."

"Jiraiya-_sama _shouldn't be doing things like that. He's supposed to be a well-respected sennin."

"Yeah, I know. That baka Ero-sennin deserves to get his butt kicked... I heard that Orochimaru isn't going to arrive today, Sakura-chan."

"I heard that too. There was supposedly a delay due to the Akatsuki. Orochimaru is supposed to arrive tomorrow at dawn. But Kabuto is coming with him too. We should go to sleep early right now so that we can get up early tomorrow. Good night, Naruto. Don't sleep too deeply."

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan... Goodnight."

...The next morning...

'Ugh,' thought Sakura as she sat up, the sound of drums racking her ears. Dhm, dhm... Dhm, Dhm. 'What's that?'

Sakura quickly climbed to the top of the tree and looked down on the village. There was some great kind of procession going on.

"All hail, Orochimaru-sama. All hail for Orochimaru-sama!" cried one of Orochimaru's deluded goons.

Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the village from the North Gate. There seemed to be some kind of glee and delight shining in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Bow down before your master!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir," said Kabuto, strangely more obedient than he ever was before.

'Hm. It seems my new experiment, works. Now to try out the more complicated functions. If it works, I can't wait to use it on Sasuke-kun,' thought Orochimaru with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Kabuto, bend down and lick the floor."

Kabuto, like a loyal dog, immediately began to eat dirt… literally.

Sakura saw the whole thing, disgust and shock evident on her face. 'The hell, I'm going to let that snake freak live now! I can tell what he wants. He can't have Sasuke-kun!'

As Orochimaru led Kabuto into his headquarters, Sakura ran back to wake Naruto.

"Naruto, hurry up! Stop sleeping already! Orochimaru has developed a special move to mind control people."

Naruto groggily sat up. "But what would he would with something like that, Sakura-chan?" he asked aloud, obviously not thinking about the implications of this.

Sakura shot him a withering glare. "Baka, think if he controlled Sasuke with that! You know what kind of man he is, and what his _preferences_ are."

"What!?" yelled Naruto, immediately getting up. "We have to get rid of that snake-&4t as soon as possible! There's no way I'm going to let him use Sasuke like that!"

They ran off as fast as they could into the Village of the Sound.

…Inside Orochimaru's Base…

Sasuke was just getting bored of his demented mentor. 'I'm going to have to leave this place soon if I want to kill my brother. He's holding me back, just like Konoha did,' he thought, his eyes closed in concentration.

He was going to kill his brother and no one was going to stop him…

…

"Orochimaru, we're here to take back Sasuke. Tell us where he is now!" yelled Naruto coming up beneath Orochimaru from the ground.

Orochimaru easily sidestepped the attack.

"Kuku Ku, Naruto-kun, I see you have seen my new move. It is a spectacle of modern jutsu, is it not?" asked Orochimaru with his trademark tongue smack.

"Teme, I'm not going to let you get your hands on Sasuke. Don't be so cocky! I'm not as weak as I was three years ago! Rasengan!" cried Naruto launching toward Orochimaru at rocketing speeds, even Orochimaru wouldn't be able to dodge. Orochimaru just laughed.

"Kabuto, prove your loyalty to your master," he roared fiercely.

Just as Naruto's attack was about to hit the snake sennin, a body flew out of the ground, using itself as a human shield against Naruto's attack. The body, which Naruto saw was Kabuto, flew a hundred yards back blowing into a wall of the base. It was chewed up.

"You're worse than Zabuza was, you hebi! You just sacrificed him! There's no way I could let such a dangerous felon have a technique that powerful." Naruto ran at Orochimaru, his hands in the seal of the Kage Bunshin as hundreds of red-eyed clones ran at Orochimaru, each with a set of claws and razor teeth.

"HAH!!!" they cried as Orochimaru started forming seals at a rate only another sennin could match.

Staring piercingly with his eye at the Kyuubified Naruto he called out, "Your mind is gone, Naruto. Mind Takeover Annihilation!" Orochimaru shot his tongue out of his mouth and whipped all of the clones out of existence as his body began to transform into a hideous, viperous snake. His tongue caught the only Naruto left and lapped it up towards its mouth at a blinding pace.

Naruto went flying towards the mouth of the snake. What Orochimaru didn't notice, though, was the smirk on his face as he fell towards the void in Orochimaru's mouth.

"Sakura now!" he yelled, before he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Orochimaru was suddenly yanked up into a tree that had appeared behind him from thin air. Sakura stepped out from behind it with a chakra scalpel glowing on her hand.

"Today is the day you pay for your crimes, Orochimaru, and the day we get Sasuke back. There is no chance for repentance now." She held her hand at the hebi's neck.

The snake laughed. "You really think that puny attack could actually hurt me. It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me." He began to gather chakra to release the Genjutsu.

Two more Naruto's leapt out of the ground, fiery red chakra glistening off their body. They latched onto Orochimaru's arms and held him down. "We won't let you," shouted the clones and Sakura.

'It's come to this. Time for me to release my modified Jutsu,' ran through the mind of Naruto as he held his hands in the seal for the Henge.

"Neikan Sontoku!"

Naruto's body blew up in a plume of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a body appeared. It didn't seem to have the same physique as Naruto, though. Orochimaru stared at the result of this modified technique…

…Sasuke's vantage point…

Sasuke had been watching Naruto and Sakura fight Orochimaru. It didn't matter to him. It just made his job easier. He wouldn't have to waste his time fighting his temporary teacher. But when he saw what Naruto had Henged into he became hotheaded.

…

Orochimaru couldn't believe it. His Sasuke-kun was standing there ready for him, smiling. It was almost like a dream come true. He hadn't expected him to have actually agreed to letting him have his body in return for power. It seemed he wouldn't have to use his mind-control technique on Sasuke after all.

He ran towards his obedient student, happy as could be.

…

Naruto saw this coming and ran away laughing and crying, "Aah!" and Sakura was just laughing.

But someone didn't find this funny. Sasuke jumped up from the roof where he had been hiding and, his face red, released a giant Gokakyu flame ball towards where Naruto had Henged himself. Naruto had been running from the snake freak, and Orochimaru appeared where Sasuke's flame was headed…

And took the hit. Suddenly, his body blew up into a floating cloud of ashes. That was the end of him.

But apparently it would also be Naruto's, who had released his Henge, end as well, as Sasuke was now after him, having completely forgotten to immediately leave to hunt his brother.

AN: Hi, I got this idea a while ago, but I was feeling to lazy to write it. Guess what? I opened my computer and found this document. I finished it and now I'm putting it up.

Hope you like it.

Neikan Sontoku: Perverse Disadvantage


End file.
